


maybe even love her

by groove_bunker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Blake is a sum of many parts; each of them amazing. <br/>She's not perfect though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe even love her

She has a lot of things that make her the best at what she does.

She's got those eyes that seem to see more than just what's on the outside, searching deep inside suspect and friend alike.

 

(profiling is as much about seeing as it is about knowing.   
that she can read each of you like a book is terrifying.  
people are just another language for her to pick up and perfect.)

 

If you believed in souls, you would surmise that she could see them, see the sins, or lack thereof, that colour them black or white.

She's got the best brain in the team, after Spence.

 

(although sometimes you wonder how many of his tricks he learnt from her.  
you think that knowing spence is a little bit like having known her for years already.   
but of course it's completely different.)

 

She's the smartest woman in any room she enters and boy, does she know it. Her brain is going to get her into trouble one day, because sometimes she thinks more than she feels, you know it, and you hope the team will be around to save her.

She's got this ridiculously rebellious streak, which is probably partly Strauss' fault but mostly a product of her setbacks. She does things her way or not at all and she's not quite sure how to share or how to trust. It makes things difficult for a while

 

(Morgan forgives her eventually.   
Garcia lets her in.  
she even finds it in herself to forgive Strauss -- you think she thinks she was too late.)

 

but it makes her good. It makes her strong. It makes the rest of you better, because for the first time in a long time, you have to adapt and grow and that's what the job is all about, really.

She's got a heart so big, you worry one bad case could bring her down completely.

 

(the case you think will break her just breaks you all a little further and builds her up.  
she was right.  
if anyone had just taken her seriously, it might have ended differently.)

 

She may not be able to trust too well but she can love and she can care. Sometimes you worry it's too much, too much for any of you.

Your favourite thing though is what makes her good at what makes her unique. Where would a linguist be without her tongue?

You like the way words roll off, in that deep, almost-drawl of hers. The way it pokes out a little when she's concentrating really hard or she's pertubed by a case is completely and utterly adorable.

 

(she's good at using it elsewhere too.  
like when it slips into your mouth for the first time and she tastes like vodka and strawberries.   
when it dips inside of you, late at night, you swear you see stars.)

 

Yes, Alex Blake may not be perfect, but she's human, a sum of many parts in the best possible combination.

And you guess you could learn to like it.

(maybe even love her)


End file.
